spidermaninfofandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man 4
Spider-Man 4 is a 2011 American superhero film produced by Marvel Studios, and distributed by Columbia Pictures based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. It was directed by Sam Raimi and written by James Vanderbilt, David Lindsay-Abaire and Gary Ross. It is the fourth film in the Spider-Man film franchise. The film stars Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, Vincent D’Onofrio, Anne Hathaway, Dylan Baker, Bryce Dallas Howard, Rosemary Harris, Hugo Weaving and James Cromwell. Development of Spider-Man 4 began after the success of Spider-Man 3. Malkovich and Hathaway were cast between December 2009 and February 2010. Filming took place in New York City from February to June 2010. The film was released in theaters and IMAX on May 5, 2011, in the United States with two international premieres being held between April 16, 2011. The film received mixed reviews, and although it made $721 million worldwide and became the fourth-highest-grossing film of 2011, however was the lowest-grossing film in the series. Two sequels were planned to release after Spiderman 4. Spiderman 5 and Spiderman 6 in September of 2013 and May of 2015. Both with Sam Rami returning to direct and Tobey Maguire to reprise his role as the iconic wall crawler. Plot In this chapter of Peter Parkers life, Peter is in yet another slump, evicted from his apartment by his strict landlord Mr. Ditkovich, his relationship with MJ is now rockier than ever, and it also doesn’t help that his internship at Fisk Industries was unfortunately cut off after his lab assistant Adrian Toomes was abruptly and very mysteriously let go. It also seems that the mysterious thief known as the Black Cat has shown up to inform Peter about his previous boss Wilson Fisk, and how he has been leading a very dangerous double life as the crime lord Kingpin. And as if things couldn’t get any worse for Peter, a new very vicious villain has also emerged known as the Vulture. Cast * Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man/Peter Parker * Kirsten Dunst as Mary Jane Watson * John Malkovich as Vulture/Adrian Toomes * Anne Hathaway as Black Cat/Felicia Hardy * Rosemary Harris as Aunt May * Rebecca Hall as Liz Allan * Dylan Baker as Lizard/Curt Connors * J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson * Elizabeth Banks as Betty Brant * Hugo Weaving as Paul Stacy * Bryce Dallas Howard as Gwen Stacy * James Cromwell as Captain George Stacy * Maria Bello as Helen Stacy * Vincent D’Onofrio as Kingpin/Wilson Fisk * Bruce Campbell as Quentin Beck/Mysterio Production Spider-Man 4 entered development in 2008, with Raimi attached to direct and Maguire, Dunst and other recurring cast members set to reprise their roles. Both a fourth and a fifth movie were planned and at one time the idea of shooting the two sequels concurrently was under consideration. However, Raimi stated in March 2009 that only the fourth film was in development at that time and that if there were fifth and sixth films, those two films would actually be a continuation of each other.Tobey Maguire, Sam Raimi Sign On For 'Spider-Man 4': ReportSam Raimi Talks ‘Spider-Man’ Sequel Double-Shoot, Futures of Kirsten Dunst & The LizardSpider-Man Tobey Maguire spins deal for fatherhood Sam Raimi ‘Can’t Imagine’ Doing ‘Spider-Man 4’ Without Kirsten Dunst, Only Working On Fourth Film James Vanderbilt was hired in October 2008 to pen the screenplay after initial reports in early 2008 that Sony Pictures was in contact with David Koepp, who wrote the first Spider-Man film.Columbia, Koepp talk 'Spider-Man'Sony sets writer to spin 'Spider-Man' The script was subsequently rewritten by Pulitzer-winning playwright David Lindsay-Abaire and rewritten again by Gary Ross in October 2009.Sam Raimi Hopes To Start Shooting 'Spider-Man 4' In March 2010 Raimi expressed interest in portraying the transformation of Dr. Curt Connors into his villainous alter-ego, the Lizard; the character's actor Dylan Baker and producer Grant Curtis were also enthusiastic about the idea.Exclusive: Lizard Leapin' Into Spidey 4? It was reported in December 2009 that John Malkovich was in negotiations to play Vulture and that Anne Hathaway would play Felicia Hardy, though she would not have transformed into the Black Cat as in the comics in this film. Instead, Raimi's Felicia was possibly a new superpowered figure called the Vulturess.John Malkovich as the Vulture SPIDER-MAN 4? Anne Hathaway Not as Black Cat But New as Character "The Vulturess"? Raimi's Thoughts on the Film (RL) Raimi admitted to being "exhausted" with the "tremendous amount of delegation" needed to make "gigantic" movies like the Spider-Man films. However, it ultimately came down to an inability to get together a suitable story that led him to pass on a fourth installment of the blockbuster franchise. "It really was the most amicable and undramatic of breakups: It was simply that we had a deadline and I couldn’t get the story to work on a level that I wanted it to work", he said of his split with Sony Pictures. "I was very unhappy with Spider-Man 3, and I wanted to make Spider-Man 4 to end on a very high note, the best Spider-Man of them all. But I couldn’t get the script together in time, due to my own failings, and I said to Sony, ‘I don’t want to make a movie that is less than great, so I think we shouldn’t make this picture. Go ahead with your reboot, which you’ve been planning anyway’". He continued, "co-chairman Amy Pascal said, "Thank you. Thank you for not wasting the studio’s money, and I appreciate your candor." So we left on the best of terms, both of us trying to do the best thing for fans, the good name of Spider-Man, and Sony Studios". Videos File:Spider-Man 4 - Teaser - In Theaters 5 5 2011|Teaser Trailer External Links * Spider-Man Films Wiki * Marvel Movies Wiki References Category:Movies Category:Entertainment